A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirrors of the type used to facilitate performance of personal care functions such as shaving, applying cosmetics, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel mirror which includes a frame that is releasably attachable to a flat surface such as that of a larger flat mirror or shower wall, at adjustable inclination angles relative to the mounting surface.
B. Description of Background Art
Some aspects of a person's appearance are best attended to by observing his or her image in a relatively large “wide angle” mirror, which has unity or “l×” magnification, such as a full length wall mirror, a dresser mirror, or a bathroom mirror mounted on a wall or cabinet. On the other hand, certain personal grooming functions such as shaving, applying cosmetics and the like are generally more easily performed while viewing a larger image of one's face, which can be provided by positioning the face closer to a flat mirror.
In some circumstances, however, it is not convenient to position one's face sufficiently close to an existing flat mirror to provide an image of the face which is sufficiently large to enable a desired personal grooming task to be easily performed. In such situations, it would be desirable to have available a mirror having a magnification factor greater than one. Since available counter space in locations such as bathrooms is often at a premium, it would also be desirable to have available a magnifying mirror which is releasably and conveniently attachable to a vertical surface, such as that of an existing wall or cabinet-mounted mirror. Also, since a person's vision usually degrades with age, there is an accompanying need for a small, “spot” mirror which can be attached to an existing larger mirror to enable a person to see image details required to perform personal care functions. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive magnifying spot mirror which is readily attachable to an existing household mirror or shower enclosure wall.
In response to a perceived need for a magnifying spot mirror which was attachable to a larger flat mirror, the present inventor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,852 a Dual Magnification Reversible Spot Mirror Releasably Attachable To Flat Surfaces. The mirror disclosed in the '852 patent has a frame which is pivotably mounted by a linear hinge to a bracket which is releasably attachable to a flat surface such as a vertical mirror by three suction cups that have co-planar seating surfaces. With this arrangement, the mirror frame, which removably holds a mirror plate having different magnifications on opposite sides thereof, can be tilted in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the linear hinge joint.
The present invention was conceived of to provide a spot mirror which could be releasably attachable to a flat mounting surface, such as a larger vertically oriented flat mirror, and be adjustable over a wide range of orientation angles relative to a mounting surface.